Unchanged Future
by Lark Chizin Pearie
Summary: Christopher Perry Halliwell lives in the shadow of his older brother, the Twice-Blessed Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. The only person on his side is his 4 year old baby cousin, Peyton but that's not enough.
1. Brothers

Disclaimer : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not nor will I ever own Charmed or any of its characters.

Chris frowned when he saw Wyatt playing with his Gameboy in the living room as he walks down the stairs. After all, why should he let Wyatt play with his toys if Wyatt never shared with him? "Wyatt, that's mine!" Chris said as Wyatt turned to his little brother with a raised eyebrow.

"It isn't anymore." Wyatt replied a small smile finding its way onto the Twice-Blessed's face. "What are you going to do? Cry?" Wyatt demanded when he noticed Chris's frown deepen.

"No! But I want my Gameboy back. Mom bought it for ME! You lost your own and I want mine back." Chris demanded.

"I told you, Chris. This isn't yours anymore." Wyatt said holding up the game system in his hands. Wyatt had lost his own after a couple weeks and decided that he wouldn't waste the effort to find his own and just take Chris's. "That's not a problem is it, little brother?" Wyatt asked, his eyes narrowing threateningly at the 8 year old.

"Yes, it is!" Chris yelled back orbing the Gameboy into his hands.

"I was playing with that!" Wyatt yelled back.

"Well, I want to play with it now and it's mine. Why don't you go find your own if you want to play with it so bad?" Chris retorted as Wyatt's glare deepened.

"Well, if you won't share…" Wyatt said dangerously before orbing the Gameboy back into his hands. "Then none of us get it!" Wyatt says before throwing the Gameboy on the floor and stomping on it, destroying the game into little pieces.

"Mom!" Chris immediately yells out making Wyatt have a look of panic on his face. Immediately, the 10 year old Twice-Blessed waved his hand and orbed the game pieces into one of the pyramids in Egypt, not that anyone else knew it. The tombs in Egypt had been his dump for his magical messes since he was 5 years old. Piper ran into the room the moment the game pieces had completely disappeared. "Mom, Wyatt was playing with my Gameboy and when I wanted it back, he wouldn't give it to me so I orbed it back and then he orbed it and then he broke it!" Chris said almost bursting into tears.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Chris. I didn't even do anything. You're just blaming me because you lost the Gameboy, too!" Wyatt yelled back.

"Wyatt, did you break your little brother's toy?" Piper asked sternly.

'You're going to regret this, Chris' Wyatt said telepathically to his little brother before Chris notices tears come to Wyatt's eyes. "Mom, I didn't mean to but I asked Chris if I could play with his toy and he said yes but then he came back and told me he wanted it back! He tried to grab it out of my hands but he didn't hold it good enough and it flew away and broke! I thought you were gonna be mad so I orbed the pieces away!" Wyatt said before bursting into tears and running into his mother's arms.

"Wyatt, it's okay, honey. Chris, if you said your brother could play with it then you can't want it back after a couple minutes." Piper scolded gently. Chris was too shocked with Wyatt's presentation that he could only stand there. "Alright, you guys be nice to each other. I have to go start dinner because your aunts are coming over with their husbands and your little cousin, Peyton." Piper said and smiled when she notices both Chris and Wyatt's faces brighten. They both loved having a baby cousin especially Chris since he was the youngest one before Peyton was born and had no one he could be protective of. "Play nice, you two." Piper said before standing up and going into the kitchen.

Right after Piper left the room, Wyatt stood up and looked down at Chris threateningly. "If you ever tell Mom anything ever again, then you're going to regret it. Understand, Chris?" Wyatt asked as he powered up an energy ball. Chris's eyes widened when he saw Wyatt power up an energy ball. That was supposed to be a demonic power. Why did his brother have it? "I asked you a question, Chris." Wyatt warned once more and Chris quickly nodded.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked in a soft voice.

"What?" Wyatt demanded harshly turning to his brother making Chris shrink back slightly. "I mean, what is it, Chris?" Wyatt asked softening slightly when he noticed the fear in his baby brother's eyes.

"How come you have energy balls? Don't only demons have those?" Chris asks.

"No!" Wyatt immediately said. "It only comes when I'm really mad." Wyatt said with a shrug. "I'm gonna go. Tell Mom I'm going to the park or something." Wyatt replied orbing out making Chris's eyes widen. They weren't allowed to orb alone so Chris quickly orbed out to find his brother before he got in trouble.

"Wyatt. Wyatt! Where are you, Wy?" Chris asked as he wandered down the sidewalk of the park. His brother had said he was going to the park, wasn't he? "Wy, I know you can hear me!" Chris yelled as he noticed a few kids Wyatt's age near the monkey bars. When he walked closer, he noticed that they were a couple of Wyatt's classmates from school. "Hey!" Chris yelled out and the kids turned to Chris. "Have you guys seen Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Well, if it's the little crybaby Halliwell," one of the boys Chris recognized as Jamie said. "What are you doing at the park alone? Don't you miss your mommy, you little baby?" Jamie asked as the boys advanced on Chris.

"I-I just want to know if you guys have seen Wyatt." Chris stuttered not wanting them to see how afraid he was.

"This is our park, Chris. You shouldn't be here. Right, guys?" Jamie said and the 4 other boys he was with nodded and agreed with him. "Get him." Jamie said and they charged towards Chris, the 4 boys tackling him and pinning him up against the tree. Chris knew that he could orb out whenever he wanted but he also knew he wasn't allowed to expose magic. "We'll teach you for coming into our park." Jamie said and punched Chris in the eye. Just as he was about to punch Chris in the gut, he flew backwards.

Chris turned his head towards the source and saw his brother running towards him, his blue eyes raging and his curly hair flying all around. Wyatt stopped in front of Chris and the boys holding him and he sneered. "That's my little brother you're holding." Wyatt said, hidden danger evident in his voice. "Let him go." Wyatt ordered and immediately the boys let go of him, their eyes widened in fear. "You. Stop." Wyatt said and turned around noticing Jamie still running. Wyatt help up his hand and suddenly Jamie stopped in his tracks.

"Wyatt, don't use your powers in public!" Chris said with a gasp but Wyatt didn't even reply as he flicked his wrists bringing Jamie in front of him.

"If you ever touch my little brother again, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Wyatt said coldly. "And this is for hitting him." Wyatt said moving a finger and flinging Jamie into the tree. "Go!" Wyatt yelled and immediately the 5 boys ran away screaming. After a couple minutes of standing there, grinning at how afraid of him the other boys were, Wyatt turned to look at Chris.

"Wyatt, you-you used your powers on them!" Chris said in horror.

"Well, you wanted me to save you, didn't you?" Wyatt demanded in annoyance. He frowned when he saw a purple bruise appearing around Chris's left eye and walked towards him. "Let me heal it, you idiot." Wyatt said rolling his eyes when Chris took a step back. Chris allowed his brother to heal him before looking at Wyatt seriously.

"How are you going to fix exposing magic?" Chris asked.

"I'll get Dad to do it. Or the Cleaners will." Wyatt replied with a shrug. "Now come on, Mom's gonna get mad if she finds out we left." Wyatt said taking Chris's hand and orbing the two back to their room at the Manor.

"Wyatt, Chris, if I have to call you two again, you two are in big trouble." Piper yelled from downstairs and immediately the two ran downstairs to greet their mother. "Where were you two? I've been calling you guys for a minute already!" Piper said angrily.

"Sorry, Mom, I was meditating with Chris. Aunt Phoebe said we should meditate a lot 'cause it clears our minds." Wyatt replied.

"Figures Phoebe would say something like that." Piper said rolling her eyes. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure you two weren't getting into trouble somewhere." Piper said before turning back to her cooking.

"But Mom…" Chris started then noticed Wyatt's glaring. "Never mind, Mom." Chris said before running up the stairs hoping Wyatt would follow him. "Wyatt?" Chris called when he reached their room and suddenly Wyatt appeared in a bunch of bright blue orbs after 10 minutes. "Wyatt, we have to tell Mom or Dad otherwise magic is gonna be exposed." Chris said almost panicking.

"Jeez, Chris, stop worrying. I took care of them." Wyatt said rolling his eyes, Chris's eyes widening. "I took 'em to a place where they're never getting out. A place that's really hot and scary. Now they can't say anything about seeing my magic." Wyatt said with a smirk, obviously proud that he had done what he had done. "Don't worry, Chris. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Especially Jamie and those idiots." Wyatt said before walking out the door. Chris watched his brother leave not sure if he should feel happy that Wyatt had acted like a big brother or if he should call their dad because Wyatt took a bunch of mortals to what he assumed to be Hell.

"Mom!" Chris yelled out after a few minutes of thinking. He heard running on the stairs and jumped in surprise when he saw his mother burst in the room, her hands up. "Mom, what are you doing?" Chris asks.

"I thought there was a demon. Chris, you know better than to yell in this house if there isn't any demon." Piper said before noticing Chris's torn expression. She walked over to her younger son and took a seat next to the 8 year old. "What's wrong, Chris?" Piper asked.

"Mom, I think Wyatt took Jamie and a bunch of other boys to Hell." Chris said in a small voice as Piper's eyes widened.

"Chris, are you sure about this? You're not joking? Because this is a very serious accusation, Chris. If Wyatt really took them to Hell, then he just exposed magic and we'll have to call your father." Piper said her expression turning into one of extreme seriousness.

"Mom, I'm not sure if it's Hell but I know Wyatt took them somewhere. I'm pretty sure it's Hell." Chris said. "Yes, Mom, I'm sure." Chris said when Piper opened her mouth again.

"Um… well… okay. Leo? Leo, I need your help." Piper called out and a couple seconds later Leo orbed in with a concerned expression. "I need you to erase some memories, Leo. Orb down to Purgatory and get some boys back then erase their memories. Evidently, our older son has orbed them down for who knows what reason." Piper said.

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Leo. I just need you to get them back. We'll talk to Wyatt later. Just get them back for now." Piper said and Leo nodded before orbing out. "I can't believe Wyatt would do something like this. He knows to come to us if he ever needed help." Piper said more to herself than her current companion, Chris. The mother-son pair sat in silence for about 15 minutes before Leo orbed in again. "Well? Were they down there?" Piper asked.

"Yes, they were down there. I took them and erased their memories. Now, explain to me. What happened?" Leo asked.

"Let's ask. Wyatt? Wyatt! Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you get your ass over here right now!" Piper called and immediately the 10 year old orbed in knowing not to mess with his mother when she was angry but he wouldn't come willingly and he would make his feelings known.

"What is it, Mom?" Wyatt demanded in annoyance.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man." Piper reprimanded and Wyatt muttered a soft apology. 'What the Hell did you tell them, Christopher?' Wyatt demanded telepathically with his coldest voice. "Now, why did you take those poor boys down to Purgatory?" Piper asked.

"They were hurting Chris, Mom. I was just trying to protect him. I accidentally used my magic, too, because I was so mad at them. I took them down to Hell because I didn't have any memory dust and I thought if they were down there then they wouldn't expose magic." Wyatt replied. 'You're going to regret this' Wyatt added telepathically to Chris.

Piper sighed before looking Wyatt in his eyes. "You know if you ever needed help, you can come to me or your father." Piper said.

"I know and I'm sorry, Mom. I just wasn't thinking right." Wyatt answered.

"Alright, it's not okay but I'm going to let it go this time." Piper said as Leo orbed out. After all, why would he stay around? He had heard everything he needed to hear. His beloved son had lost control for a couple minutes and that's all. "Now, I'm going to go finish dinner. No more orbing around." Piper said before leaving. The moment their mother left, the door to their room glowed and Wyatt turned to Chris.

"I told you not to tell Mom anything ever again. I told you and you didn't listen, Chris. You're going to regret it. Mom won't hear anything, either, because I sound-proofed the room. Now, you're going to learn what happens when you betray me." Wyatt said as one of Chris's prized toy cars orbed into Wyatt's hands. That toy car was one of a set that Leo had given him at one of the birthday's he had actually gone to.

"No, Wyatt, please don't. Please, Wyatt. I'm sorry. Please, don't break it." Chris begged trying to get to Wyatt but the blue force field shot up and Chris was flung back onto the bed.

"And in case you haven't figured it out, little brother, I can keep anybody I don't want out of my shield. Even if it's someone good." Wyatt said with a smirk as he threw the car on the floor and flung an energy ball at it. "Maybe you'll learn to never betray me after this little lesson." Wyatt said orbing another car into his hand and incinerating it with another well-aimed energy ball. "I warned you earlier today, Chris, but you didn't listen to me. Maybe this is why Dad never wants to spend time with you. Because he hates that you're always betraying me! You know he's always loved me more, right? That's why he always goes to my birthday and never yours." Wyatt said amusedly destroying 5 toys in that time. By that time, Chris was already crying in frustration and in sorrow.

"Wyatt, please, stop destroying them! Dad gave those to me! Please, I won't betray you. Please, stop destroying them!" Chris yelled and suddenly Wyatt stopped in the middle of stepping on one.

Wyatt smirked at Chris once more before kicking some pieces towards him. "I'll do worse next time, Chris. Maybe next time I'll actually hurt you. Have fun with your toys, Chris." Wyatt said throwing a handful of broken pieces and ashes at his brother before orbing out with a laugh. Chris quickly ran to the remains of his toys and clutched the broken pieces to his chest knowing if he held the ashes, it would dirty his clothes and his mother would throw a fit. He hovered his hand over the broken remains hopefully knowing that Wyatt had healed his own broken toys but the healing glow never came. Frustrated, he threw some pieces at the wall before running over and retrieving them again.

"I'll teach you, Wyatt." Chris muttered reaching for one of Wyatt's toys but quickly stopped remembering what Wyatt had said. Wyatt had actually threatened to hurt him. With a sigh, Chris gathered the pieces and ashes and put them in a carved box that he had gotten from his Aunt Paige for Christmas. It was a charmed box that only he could open. Not Wyatt. Not his mother. Not even his aunt Paige could open the box even though she was the one who cast the spell for him. The box held all the things that were dear to him.

What's in store for next time : The rest of the Halliwell family appear. Chaos is sure to happen.

Yes, I know Wyatt seems a little harsh but this is the Unchanged future, isn't it? Yes, Leo doesn't appear that often but don't worry, there'll be a future chapter that's based somewhat around Leo.

Will probably take a couple days to a week to update so don't get discouraged 


	2. Peyton Halliwell

**guardian angel music : **Haha. Thanks. I aim to please. Yeah, I know. I'm trying to make Chris out to be the victim. xD

**Witty-Kate :** Yeah, I know, right?

When Chris heard his mother call him from downstairs, he quickly returned the box back to its place before rushing downstairs. "Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Paige!" Chris said happily giving a hug to both his aunts before shaking his hand with his two uncles trying to seem more like a man than a boy. "Where's Peyton?" Chris immediately asks afterwards making Phoebe smirk.

"I think Wyatt took her upstairs to play or something." Phoebe replied.

"Great." Chris said with a grin before orbing to the attic then hearing his mother reprimanding him about orbing in the house from downstairs. "Wyatt? What are you doing?" Chris asked as a frown appeared on his face. His brother was sitting on the couch, flipping through the Book of Shadows as Peyton sat there looking at each demonic picture before Wyatt turned the page.

"It's nothing, Chris. Nothing that you have to be worried about, anyway. It doesn't involve you. Me and Peyton are having enough fun without you. You're always a spoilsport. Always telling Mom when we do something we're supposedly not allowed to do so I've solved our problem. Me and Peyton will do what I want and you're not allowed to be with us. She's my baby cousin." Wyatt said trying to hold back a pleased smile. He looked up at his little brother and couldn't help a small smile when he saw the hurt look in his brother's green eyes.

"But Wyatt, I want Chris to play with us, too." Peyton said with a frown.

Wyatt sighed before turning to Peyton dramatically. "Peyton, I'm the big cousin here, right?" Wyatt asked and Peyton nodded. "Which means I know better and I know Chris is going to ruin our fun. Do you still want him to play with us?" Wyatt asked. "Fine!" Wyatt said angrily when he saw Peyton nod her head again. "You're 4. What do you know?" Wyatt added flinging his hand out at Chris making the younger brother fall on his butt before orbing out.

"I'm telling on you, Wyatt!" Peyton yelled as she got up and ran to Chris, helping him up.

Almost immediately, Wyatt orbed in again his blue eyes blazing. "What did you say, Peyton? Did you just say you were going to tell Aunt Phoebe and Mom on me or were you just joking? You had better be joking." Wyatt snarled as he took threatening steps toward his brother and cousin.

"Wyatt, stop. She's just a kid. She doesn't understand." Chris retorts standing protectively in front of the young witch.

Wyatt frowns at Peyton for a couple seconds before his eyes softened again. "Peyton, I'm sorry. I just didn't want Chris to play with us 'cause I like you. I wanna spend time with just you but then Chris had to come. Forgive me?" Wyatt asked and Peyton looked at him tentatively for a couple seconds before nodding. "Thanks, baby cousin. I knew you would forgive me." Wyatt said with a smile before orbing Peyton into his arms and giving her a hug. Chris watched the scene with jealousy not understanding why Wyatt could love Peyton like that but not him. 'You're always betraying me!' Wyatt's words suddenly rang through his head causing Chris to frown slightly. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts before kneeling next to Peyton and Wyatt.

"Wyatt, can I please play with you guys?" Chris asked softly as he watched Wyatt turn to him sharply.

"Chris, I don't want you to…" Wyatt started coldly but Chris interrupted him.

"Please, Wyatt? I know she's your baby cousin but can I play with her also? I love her, too. Please?" Chris asked and Wyatt stared at Chris for a couple minutes before nodding.

"Fine, I'll give you one more chance but if you ruin it again, I'm never letting you play with us again. We're going to say a spell. I was just looking for the perfect one when you came in." Wyatt said before getting up and running to the Book of Shadows again. "You guys play while I look for the perfect spell." Wyatt said waving his hand and conjuring a couple toys for Peyton and Chris to play with. "Found it!" Wyatt said with a grin but when Chris and Peyton looked up brightly, he added. "Sorry guys but it's only for one person. I'll say it and if it works, you guys can say it after me okay? It's a spell that supposed to multiply my powers." Wyatt said still grinning.

"Wyatt, I don't think that's such a good idea because you know it's gonna work. We just don't know how it's going to work." Chris said with a frown. "But you can try it." Chris quickly said when he noticed Wyatt's unimpressed expression.

"That's what I thought I heard." Wyatt said with a triumphant grin before opening his mouth.

_Take my powers blessed be  
Multiply their strength by three_

"Wyatt…" Chris said in a slightly panicked tone as he watched Wyatt be surrounded by bright white lights before the white lights divided into three. "Holy crap!" Chris said when the lights disappeared and there stood his brother. No, there stood 3 of his brother. There were three of them! Why were there three of them! "Wyatt, I don't think that was supposed to happen." Chris said and all three Wyatt's turned to Chris sharply.

"You don't think I know that? The spell backfired!" the original Wyatt hissed.

"Wyatt? Chris? Peyton? It's dinner time, kids!" they heard Piper yell from downstairs making all three Wyatt's pale.

"How are we going to explain this one to Auntie Piper?" Peyton asked trying to stop from laughing. She never liked it when Wyatt would look at her with eyes that looked like they wanted to kill her but this situation was just too funny for words. "Well, look on the bright side." Peyton said failing to keep a small smile off her face.

"And what would that be, Peyton?" Chris asked rolling his eyes.

"Now we can all have a Wyatt. Auntie Piper can have a Wyatt to vanquish demons with. I can have a Wyatt to play with and you can have a Wyatt to play with!" Peyton said before laughing.

"This isn't funny, Peyton. I am going to get in so much trouble! I won't even be able to explain this away with Dad and he's the one that always believes me! Dammit Chris, why didn't you stop me!" Original Wyatt asked turning to Chris who looked at him as if saying 'You're blaming this on me!'. "Yeah! You could've stopped me if you wanted to but you didn't because you wanted me to get in trouble!" Wyatt yelled before a light bulb lit in his head. "I think I just got my excuse." Wyatt said shooting Chris a short malevolent grin.

"Oh, no. You are so not blaming this on me! YOU were the one who took the Book of Shadows. YOU were the one who opened the Book of Shadows. YOU were the one who said the spell. YOU are the one that has 2 other versions of you right now." Chris said with a glare.

"Yes but you're not going to say anything when I explain this to Mom are you, Chris? Do you remember what happened last time?" Wyatt asked with an innocent expression.

"What happened last time?" Peyton asked with natural child curiosity.

"Wyatt! Chris! Come downstairs and bring your cousin! I'm not going to call you again!" Piper yelled once more.

"Just ignore her. She'll stop talking eventually." Wyatt 1 said with a nonchalant wave making the others look at him weirdly. This Wyatt must've never met Piper before. "While we have time, we have to find a reversal spell." Wyatt 2 said orbing the Book to him before starting to flip through it furiously. "Come on, guys, help!" Wyatt 2 said orbing books into Peyton and Chris's hand. Chris shrugged before opening a book and flipping it slowly while Wyatt continued to panic. "Peyton! Why aren't you doing anything? Do you want me to get in trouble?" Original Wyatt asked angrily.

"Wyatt, you forgot about something." Peyton said raising an eyebrow at him.

"What am I forgetting?" Original Wyatt asked in exasperation.

"I'm 4! I can't read, yet!" Peyton answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Christopher Perry Halliwell! I have told you two to come down with your cousin twice now!" Piper yelled as she started up the stairs.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Wyatt repeated under his breath as a quizzical look passed through Peyton's face. They watched as the doorknob turned and Wyatt quickly said telepathically 'Cover for me, Chris' before the three Wyatts orbed out leaving Chris to take the fall.

"Chris, where is your brother?" Piper demanded as she stormed into the room. Chris looked at Peyton unsurely before looking at Piper then at the floor, squirming under her gaze. "Christopher." Piper said dangerously.

"Auntie Piper?" Peyton said.

"What is it, sweetie?" Piper asked in a sudden sweet voice.

"What does crap mean?" Peyton asked and Piper just stared at her.

"Where did you hear that word?" Piper asked suddenly forgetting about her anger at her sons for the moment as she turned to her niece with a tight smile.

"Well, you say it and Mommy says it and Daddy says it and Uncle Leo says it sometimes but then he tries to change it into another word or something like that and Auntie Paige says it and Uncle Henry says it and Wyatt just said it like a bajillion times!" Peyton said counting the people with her fingers.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Piper said the anger returning full force. "And Christopher," Piper said turning to her younger son, "I asked you a question. Where is your brother?"

"Well, Mom, he said he needed to go to Magic School to get something he forgot. He'll be back soon, I think." Chris replied a little too quickly for Piper's liking. "Yeah, I think that was it. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, Mom. Maybe he forgot a book or his jacket there." Chris replied.

"First of all, Wyatt doesn't study so he doesn't need a book. I know my sons, Chris. You're the only one who studies. Second of all, if he wanted anything you know he would just orb it to him. Try again." Piper said with an amused and angry smile.

"Is Mom gone yet?" Original Wyatt and Wyatt 2 asked as two of them orbed in. Piper's jaw dropped as she saw her son in double vision! Did she need glasses? "Oh, crap," the Wyatt's said in unison.

"There's that word again! You didn't answer my question, Auntie Piper!" Peyton said with a frown.

**I figured that after all that drama in the last chapter and some in this chapter we would need a little comic relief in there. Peyton is our comic relief. Oh, yeah, there's a reason I didn't reveal who Peyton's father is in this chapter. I need something to write about incase Writer's Block makes an appearance! Maybe it's Dex… maybe it's Coop… maybe it's Cole… maybe it's a one-night stand with a random guy… maybe it's Jason… maybe it's Leslie… you shall never know! Bwahahahahaha! Well, you'll know eventually. Actually, I don't really know who her father should be. Poll! Pick who you want to be Peyton's father. Pick someone I can have good plots with!**

**Next chapter : Well, of course Wyatt is fixed. Leo makes another appearance! Yay for father-son conflicts! :**


	3. Hurt

**guardian music angel :** Lol. I'm glad you still like it. I'm leaning towards that choice right now, too.

**littlemissbad :** Believe me. Chris would hate to live with Wyatt, too, hahas.

**Ozlex :** I don't think I'll get to Wyatt killing the family. I was thinking about writing about their lives as children and how Chris suffers and stuff and then stop before Piper's death. I've never been one to read about 'The Event' because I think it's an overly used plot, no offense to those who have written about it. I might have both Coop and Cole in it and have a twist. I've always loved good plot twists. xD

**Witty-Kate :** Yeah but um.. Halliwell's learn fast? :D It wouldn't be as fun if Peyton couldn't compete with her family's sarcasm.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, what the he…ck did you do?!" Piper demanded not wanting to use bad language in front of her niece. "You-you-you created another one of you? You duplicated yourself?!" Piper asked trying really hard not to blow up at Wyatt both figuratively and literally.

"Well, I didn't duplicate myself. And I didn't make one of myself." Wyatt said nervously as he squirmed under Piper's deadly glare.

Hearing Wyatt stressing the word one, Piper's breathed in deeply before letting it out. Wyatt watched his mother nervously as he noticed her trying to get her anger under control. "So you went behind my back and said a spell in the Book of Shadows. And if I remember correctly, it's a spell that's supposed to multiply your powers but instead multiplies you." Piper said in a calm voice. 'The calm before the storm' Wyatt couldn't help but think. "You are in so much trouble, young man." Piper said with a 'I can't believe it' laugh that scared Wyatt deeply.

"But Mom, it wasn't me! Chris was the one who told me to try the spell out in the Book of Shadows. I swear!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Chris told you to try out the spell? Our Chris? Chris as in Christopher Halliwell your little brother?" Piper asked and Wyatt looked at Piper not sure what to answer to that. "So you're telling me that your younger brother was the one who told you to do the spell?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Wyatt said glancing at his mother's face before looking back at the ground.

"Chris?" Piper asked turning to her younger son. Chris jumped when he looked up and saw his mother completely facing him. Chris looked past his mother for a second and noticed Wyatt standing there with a smug smirk on his face making Chris gulp. He hadn't been paying attention to Wyatt and his mother's conversation and it was possible Wyatt had lied his way through this… yet again. "Chris, I know you didn't do it. You may take Peyton downstairs and eat with the family while I have a little talk here with your… brothers. And you." Piper said turning back to Wyatt who had a shell-shocked expression on his face. "Close your mouth and get your other self or selves to come as well." Piper said raising an eyebrow at Wyatt.

"Alright, let's go Chris. Auntie Piper doesn't want us listening." Peyton said with a dramatic sigh before taking Chris's hand and running downstairs leaving Wyatt to his doom. "Mommy! Wyatt's in trouble." Peyton announced as she allowed Phoebe to lift her onto her lap.

"Really? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked amusedly.

"He used a spell in the Book and it made three of him so Auntie Piper's real mad. Her face was all red. Like Auntie Paige's turns when you and Auntie Piper talk about her and Uncle Henry!" Peyton points out making her youngest aunt turn red once more while glaring at her young niece. Noticing the look on her younger sister's face, Phoebe let out a snicker before smirking at Paige.

"This is all your fault, you know? You're the one who taught the kids to be 'observant of everything around them'." Phoebe said mocking Paige's teacher voice.

"Well, it's not my fault I got roped into being the Headmistress of Magic School! What do you expect me to say? School isn't important and you guys have no reason to be here other than, oh you know, dying when you find out you're not as prepared for that demon as you thought." Paige said sarcastically before rolling her eyes and turning back to her plate of food.

"See, this is why me and your mother don't like letting you and Peyton spend too much time with your Auntie Paige. She can be a little… off sometimes. That's why you go to regular school half the time and Magic School half the time. If you spent too much time around Auntie Paige… you might just go crazy." Phoebe whispered to Chris though she knew Paige heard every word.

"Oh, please. As if Chris would believe…" Paige started but was interrupted by a sullen looking Wyatt stomping down the stairs with a pleased Piper walking behind him. Wyatt stopped for a second and allowed Piper to walk past her before shooting her a hateful glare; one that only Chris noticed. "You look happy." Paige said surprised. Her sister never looked happy after scolding or punishing one of her sons… until now.

"Yup." Piper said before sitting down and eating thus ending the conversation that had just begun to start.

The family ate in silence for a couple minutes but Chris started to feel bored so he looked up and brought his hands down to his lap before kicking his feet back and forth since they couldn't reach the ground yet anyway. "Hey, wanna see something?" Chris whispered to Peyton who nodded back. Chris let out a fake sigh as he looked around the table. He brought his hand down on his fork making it look like an accident and a forkful of mashed potatoes flew onto Wyatt's face. Chris's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't meant for it to hit Wyatt. He wanted it to hit his Aunt Phoebe!

"Chris." Wyatt growled as he wiped the potatoes off his face.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident!" Chris quickly said.

"Like Hell it was!" Wyatt said tackling his little brother to the floor before throwing Chris into the wall with his Telekinesis. "If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask, little brother." Wyatt said with a smirk throwing Chris back to the floor magically.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, don't you dare use your powers on your little brother!" Piper yelled as each Charmed One stood up ready to stop the fight. "Wyatt." Piper warned when she saw Wyatt lift his hand ready to attack his little brother again. "Chris, orb to your room." Piper ordered and immediately Chris orbed out. "Wyatt, go to your room, as well. We'll talk about this later." Piper said and Wyatt just glared at her. "Wyatt!" Piper said loudly and Wyatt glanced at her one more time before orbing out as well. After Wyatt's orbs disappeared, Piper let out an exasperated sigh before plopping onto her chair and putting her head in her hands in annoyance.

"Aw… Piper, it's okay. Magical boys will be magical boys. They're just going through a severe sibling rivalry phase right now. It'll only last a couple years." Phoebe said. "What is it, hon?" Phoebe asked noticing her daughter's smile.

"I know what Hell means. Hell is where the demons are." Peyton said obviously pleased with herself.

Back upstairs, Chris was tending to his tender spots that were sure to become bruises the next day. He really hadn't meant to hit Wyatt with the food. Why did his brother always have to overreact at the littlest things? "Look, Wyatt, I really don't want to fight with you right now." Chris said as he noticed bright blue orbs forming in his room.

Wyatt rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to Chris. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, Chris. It was your fault I hurt you, you know? I've already told you not to betray me and flinging food at me is not showing your alliance at all." Wyatt explained in all seriousness.

"Betray? Alliance? You're acting like you're a king and I'm just a pawn in your game." Chris said bitterly.

"You are just a pawn in my game." Wyatt hissed. "I'm the Twice-Blessed King which means you should be listening to me." Wyatt said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't listen to just anyone, Wyatt. You of all people should know that." Chris retorted.

"Well, I was going to heal you but I think having those bruises will remind you just how much more powerful I am compared to you. I flung you around without even trying and you didn't even have time to throw me once." Wyatt said. "I'll leave you to think about it. Mom is making me angry anyway. Maybe Dad will understand how I feel." Wyatt added before orbing 'Up There' knowing that would make Chris even more jealous. He was always jealous when it came to their father.

Chris jumped slightly when he heard knocking at the door. "Chris? Chris, can I come in?" he heard his mother ask from outside the door.

"Yeah, sure." Chris replied and looked up, watching Piper walk to him with a small smile. "What's up, Mom?" Chris asked.

"Oh, honey, that looks like it hurts." Piper said looking at the bruise on Chris's cheek. "Do you want me to get Wyatt or your father to come and heal you?" Piper asked.

"No!" Chris said quickly knowing that Piper didn't know that Wyatt had left. If Wyatt got in trouble with their mom again, he would most likely blame it on Chris… again. "I mean, it's okay, Mom. I think Wyatt's mad at me anyway. I don't want him to get even more mad at me." Chris replied.

"Then I'll get your father. Don't even try to argue with me. He will come." Piper said when Chris opened his mouth knowing that Chris was just going to doubt that Leo would come. "Leo! Leo, your son needs you!" Piper yelled and frowned when Leo didn't appear. "Leo!" Piper said in a slightly more urgent tone and raised an eyebrow when she heard laughing. A second later, Wyatt and Leo appeared, both of them laughing at something. "Wyatt, what were you doing up there? I told you to stay in your room!" Piper scolded.

"Mom, I just wanted to see Dad. We don't get to see him much." Wyatt replied.

"What's wrong, Piper?" Leo quickly asked not wanting Wyatt to get in trouble.

"Well, I called you down so you could heal your other son. Do you remember him? Chris?" Piper asked getting slightly agitated.

Leo rolled his eyes before replying, "Piper, I know I have two sons. He looks okay to me. What's wrong?"

"Well, Wyatt threw him around with his Telekinesis and now he has a bad bruise on his cheek." Piper replied glaring at Leo. Leo looked at Chris for a second and hesitated slightly before hovering his hand above Chris's face and healing the bruise on his cheek.

"How come Wyatt isn't hurt?" Leo asked.

"Because, unlike Wyatt, Chris actually listens when I tell them not to use their powers on each other, Leo." Piper replied.

"Alright, well if that's all you needed, I have to go. They're calling again." Leo said just as Peyton came into the room.

"Hi Uncle Leo. Auntie Piper, Mommy and Auntie Paige says they wanna talk to you before we go." Peyton said and Piper nodded before standing up. She shot Leo a warning glance before walking downstairs. "Uncle Leo, whatcha doing here for?" Peyton asked.

"Chris got hurt and I needed to heal him." Leo said with a smile.

"Oh. Is he okay? Are you okay, Chris?" Peyton asked turning to her older cousin. Chris looked at Wyatt and Leo for a second before turning to Peyton and nodding. "That's good. How long you gonna be here, Uncle Leo?" Peyton asked.

"Not long. Actually, I think I have to go now. Alright, bye son, bye Peyton." Leo said hugging Wyatt and Peyton. "Tell your mother I love her, alright?" Leo asked and Wyatt nodded "And call me if you two need anything." Leo said before starting to orb out.

"Uncle Leo, wait!" Peyton called and Leo immediately orbed back. "You forgot Chris." Peyton said with a frown.

"Oh, right, sorry. Bye Chris." Leo said before orbing out again.

"Dad!" Chris called but this time Leo didn't orb back.

"Peyton! Time to go home, honey!" Phoebe called from downstairs.

"I gotta go now. Bye Chris. Bye Wyatt." Peyton said hugging both cousins before running downstairs.

"Wyatt, you can't blame me that you're in trouble again if Mom remembers. You're the one that orbed into the room with Dad instead of just orbing to your room and coming to my room so Mom wouldn't be suspicious." Chris warned making Wyatt laugh.

"Mom's not going to remember. And even if she does, I'm not going to risk it. I'm just going to change her memory so instead of remembering that I orbed in with Dad she's going to think I sensed Dad orb in and came to your room so I can see Dad. But don't worry Chris, that's the only thing I'm going to change. So, how'd it feel to have Dad hug Peyton and forget you?" Wyatt asked.

"Screw you, Wyatt!" Chris yelled back.

Wyatt knew he had hit a soft spot with Chris but he still wouldn't allow Chris to talk to him like that. "Excuse me?" Wyatt asked dangerously as he lifted up his hand making Chris hover in the air. "That wasn't very respectful, Christopher. Say you're sorry." Wyatt ordered not knowing that this was just practice for what he would do in the future.

"No." Chris replied glaring at Wyatt. "Is this supposed to scare me? Because I've been stabbed by demons before." Chris said smirking at Wyatt.

"But no demon has done this to you before." Wyatt said grinning as he flicked his hand and made Chris fly into the ceiling. Wyatt's eyes widened when he heard a crack and saw Chris fall to the ground, unmoving. "Chris?" Wyatt asked softly as he noticed a dark pool appearing around Chris's head. "Dammit." Wyatt muttered under his breath before running to Chris. He sighed in relief when he saw the golden glow come and the dark pool shrinking as quickly as it had appeared. "Chris, are you okay?" Wyatt asked rare concern in his eyes.

"Wyatt, why'd you do that?" Chris asked looking up at his older brother with sad green eyes. Sure Wyatt had hurt him before but never this bad.

"Chris, I'm sorry." Wyatt said hugging his brother for a second before pulling back, cold blue eyes replacing the ones that had been filled with concern only a few minutes ago. "Chris, don't tell Mom or this will happen again." Wyatt said before standing up and starting to leave. Just as he reached the doorway, he turned back to Chris and said, "I've told you this already many times, Chris. Stop pissing me off. Maybe then I'll stop hurting you."

**Next Chapter : It's Wyatt's birthday! Yay for Wyatt though I can safely assume that he's not your favorite person right now.**

**Can you believe Leo remembered his ****niece**** but not his own ****son****? Well, I can since it happened! You can expect some more father-son problems in the next chapter. I have the 4****th****, 5****th**** and 6****th**** chapters planned out but it'll take a couple days to expand it with details and stuff. Anyway, I've checked the hits and am glad that people are actually reading this. 104 hits in the second chapter. =**


	4. Forgotten

**guardian music angel :** Yup. Thanks for reviewing all my chapters.

**penguincrazy:** Well, I am surprised that people are still reading this story. To be honest, I really wasn't considering updating it anymore until your review just popped up out of the blue, haha.

Chris ran down the stairs frowning when he saw that his mother and brother had already started breakfast without him. "Happy birthday, Wyatt." Chris said upon getting to the table. "What are we going to do today for Wyatt's birthday, Mom?" Chris asked as Piper placed a plate with a couple pancakes on it.

"Um…" Piper stuttered as she glanced at her eldest son. "Why don't you ask Wyatt while I go get some more food out?" Piper asked rushing back into the kitchen.

"So, what are we doing, Wy?" Chris asked looking up at Wyatt.

"We aren't doing anything, Chris. It's just going to be me and Dad. He's taking me all around Europe and stuff then we're coming home for a family dinner with Aunt Pheebs and Aunt Paige and them." Wyatt replied glancing up just in time to see Chris frown for a second. "Don't worry, Chris. I won't make you sad. I'll make sure Dad orbs in when you don't notice and orbs out before you realize it." Wyatt replied knowing that was the exact opposite of what Chris actually wanted.

"But I want to see Dad. Can I come with you guys? I want to go to Europe, too." Chris said.

"Well, too bad. Me and Dad both don't want you coming along. And you're going to tell Mom you don't want to go with me and Dad, got it?" Wyatt said and quieted down noticing Piper walking back into the room. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom. Do you think I could go get ready for Dad, now?" Wyatt asked and Piper nodded.

"Honey, I know you want to spend time with your father but…" Piper started explaining but Chris cut her off.

"It's okay, Mom. I didn't really want to go, anyway." Chris answered with a fake cheerful smile that Piper could definitely see through. "Can I go say bye to Wyatt at least?" Chris answered and Piper couldn't help but say yes. "Thanks, Mom." Chris said jumping out of his seat and running upstairs and into his brother's room.

"Chris, what are you doing here? I thought I said you couldn't come." Wyatt said looking up for a second.

"Yeah, I know but I just wanted to see you and Dad before you guys leave." Chris replied taking a seat on the edge of Wyatt's bed.

"Chris, can you just go? You're bothering me." Wyatt said obviously annoyed with his brother's presence. When Chris didn't move, Wyatt sent him the deadliest glare he could muster. "Chris. Go away." Wyatt ordered but when Chris just pouted, Wyatt waved his hand and orbed Chris back into his room before magically locking his room. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared on his bed magically and he quickly took it and skimmed through it before frowning. His dad wanted to take him to the zoo instead of all around Europe?

While Wyatt was bothered by the fact that instead of going to a foreign place, his father was only taking him to a local zoo, he was also happy that Leo promised to stay the whole day. "Wyatt?" he heard Chris calling from outside again making him roll his eyes. "Can I please come?" Chris asked as he started to cry but he quickly tried to wipe away the tears before Wyatt flung the door open.

"Chris, why do you keep…" Wyatt started out harshly before he noticed Chris's tear-filled eyes. Wyatt sighed before replying, "Fine. I'll tell Dad you're coming, too but he said he's only taking me to the zoo and not Europe."

"Thanks, Wy!" Chris immediately exclaimed and gave his older brother a hug before running to his room to get ready.

Wyatt rolled his eyes before walking back into his room leaving the door open so Chris could come back. He pulled on a jacket because he knew it would get cold later and reminded Chris telepathically to bring a jacket. Leo orbed in and smiled as he watched his son get ready before asking, "Wyatt, you ready?"

Immediately, the newly 11 year old turned to his father, expression brightening. "Dad!" Wyatt exclaimed before giving the man a hug.

"Alright, come on. We got a big day ahead of us, birthday boy." Leo said with a smile.

"Wait, Dad." Wyatt said when they started to orb out and Leo immediately orbed back to the room with a concerned expression. "I promised Chris he could come with us." Wyatt explained just as said boy ran into the room with an excited expression.

"Hey Chris. How are you?" Leo asked with a smile before giving his younger son a hug, as well.

"Great, Dad! Isn't Wyatt awesome? He's letting me come with you guys!" Chris said happily.

"Alright, are you two ready, boys?" Leo asked and when he received two nods, he orbed into the largest bathroom stall just outside the zoo. "Come on. Let's go pay." Leo said as the three walked out of the bathroom and towards the entrance of the zoo.

"Why do we have to pay, Dad? Why couldn't we just orb right inside? They wouldn't notice." Wyatt pointed out.

"Because that would be stealing. It's illegal. Even if we're magical, we have to follow the rules mortals make." Leo replied as he paid for an adult ticket and two children's ticket. "You two are good people. Good people only break the rules when it's absolutely necessary." Leo explained as they walked into the zoo. "So, Wyatt, anywhere you want to go first?" Leo asked.

"Are there dragons in the zoo?" Chris asked and Wyatt immediately rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid. This is a MORTAL zoo. Why would there be dragons? I want to see the lions. I read that lions are the strongest animals and they're called the King." Wyatt commented as Leo smiled and started leading the two towards the lion exhibit. "And did you know that lions can kill people without even doing anything? They're that strong!" Wyatt said before stopping at the exhibit.

"They don't look that strong. All they're doing is sitting around." Chris said and noticed Wyatt's look of disappointment.

"Dad, are there magical zoos? 'cause Chris is right. This is boring. They're not even doing anything." Wyatt spat before flinging his hand out and flinging a male lion against a rock drawing gasps from the other spectators.

"Wyatt!" Leo scolded, his eye widening slightly at the exposure of magic.

"What? At least now they're doing something." Wyatt replied, his mouth curling into a smirk as he watched the male lion go ballistic and run towards him, somehow knowing that Wyatt was connected to whatever made him fly against the rock.

"You two wait here, I'm going to get the memory dust." Leo said before running into the bathroom and orbing out.

"Wyatt! What did you do? Now Dad's probably gonna be called away by the Elders to take care of the people who saw you do that!" Chris accused.

Wyatt immediately turned on his little brother with a dark glare. "Dad's going to take care of it. And you're going to take the blame. You couldn't have left it alone. Now you're going to get in trouble for me using my magic. Why didn't you stop me?" Wyatt demanded making Chris speechless.

"Dad SAW you use your magic. You're not gonna blame this on ME, Wy. I'm not going to take the blame for this." Chris replied, glaring back.

Wyatt then grabbed his little brother by the collar and practically dragged Chris into the bathroom. "Pardon me, Christopher?" Wyatt demanded dangerously, holding his little brother against the wall with Telekinesis. "You are going to take the blame for this because I TOLD you to take the blame for this." Wyatt growled, Chris's eyes widening in fear. "And if I find out you told Mom or Dad differently, I'll kill you. Understand?" Wyatt asked and immediately Chris nodded. Suddenly, Wyatt dropped Chris to the ground and Chris looked at him in confusion but understood when Leo burst through the door.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, what was that? You know better than to use your magic in public!" Leo scolded. "You're lucky I was able to get the help of the Cleaners otherwise you would be in huge trouble right now! But since this is your birthday, we'll leave off your punishment until later." Leo said.

"But Dad, it wasn't my fault!" Wyatt exclaimed and Chris's jaw dropped to find that there were tears in Wyatt's eyes. He was going to get in trouble for what Wyatt did… again.

"What do you mean? What's wrong, son?" Leo immediately asked, kneeling down in front of Wyatt and looking at him in concern.

"I didn't want to but Chris just telling me he was bored and that he wanted the lion to do something! I didn't want to, Dad, I swear! I just wanted to make Chris happy because he's my baby brother. He told me that the only way he'd be entertained was if I did something with the lion! I promise I didn't want to!" Wyatt cried before launching himself into Leo's arms and when he looked up, he sent an evil smirk to Chris while keeping up with his sniffling.

"It's okay, buddy. We got it under control. Everything's fine." Leo assured before turning to Chris. "Chris, you know better than to ask your brother to do something like that for you. You know he would do anything for you. That's taking advantage of a situation and if you don't stop right now, you're on a pathway to evil." Leo scolded.

"But Dad!" Chris started.

"No buts, Christopher. We'll talk about this with your mother later. Come on. We still have the rest of the day at the zoo." Leo said before allowing Wyatt to lead them over to the elephants.

"Dad, wait, I have to go to the bathroom." Chris said suddenly as they headed over to the Reptile Room.

"Alright, go. There's a bathroom over there." Leo said pointing to the right. Chris nodded before running to the bathroom. A minute after Chris left, Wyatt and Leo heard a familiar jingle and Leo immediately turned to his older son with an apologetic expression.

"It's okay, Dad. You can go." Wyatt said with a shrug.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. Come on. I'll take you home." Leo said before putting his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and orbing him back home. Just as the final orb disappeared from view, Chris ran out of the bathroom with a grin.

"Alright, Dad, I'm… ready? Dad, Wyatt, where are you?" Chris asked. "Come on, guys, this isn't funny!" Chris yelled before closing his eyes tightly and trying to sense for the two like how Leo told him before. He bit back a grin when he felt his brother's and father's presence but frowned when he realized he sensed his brother at home and his father was 'Up There'. Maybe he was sensing wrong so he quickly gathered his thoughts again and once more, he found his brother at home but this time his dad was at home, too. 8 year old Christopher Halliwell couldn't help the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes when he realized his father and brother had left without him. After a couple minutes of crying, he quickly wiped away his tears and called out, "Aunt Paige?"

He saw his aunt orb in with a questioning look on her face. "What are you doing here, Chris? Wyatt and Leo went home a long time ago!" Paige said.

"I--I know." Chris said before starting to cry again and Paige looked sadly down at her youngest nephew before taking his hand and orbing him back to the Halliwell Manor.

"Leonardo Wyatt, how could you?!" Paige immediately demanded as she entered the kitchen after taking Chris back to his room.

"What? What did I do?" Leo asked looking genuinely confused.

"What did you do? What did you do?! You forgot your son at the zoo is what you did! And when I say son, I mean your younger son. Chris. Remember him? Let me remind you, he DOESN'T have blonde hair and he DOESN'T have blue eyes. He's NOT WYATT. But maybe that's why you forgot." Paige yelled.

"YOU FORGOT CHRIS AT THE ZOO?!" Piper shrieked making Leo flinch slightly. "Wyatt, honey, why don't you take Aunt Paige out to the living room and start with the presents." Piper said sweetly and Wyatt nodded before grabbing his youngest aunt's hand and dragging her to the living room and orbing the rest of the family into the living room, as well.

"Me first! Me first!" Peyton said happily from her mother's arms as she blinked and shimmered a present into his lap. Phoebe grinned before holding her daughter closer as Wyatt opened the present from his Aunt Phoebe's family. "Wyatt, you love it, right?" Peyton asked with an expectant tone that made the others smirk.

"'course I do, Peyton. Thanks for the hat." Wyatt replied before holding up a normal looking hat looking happy even though on the inside he felt slightly disappointed.

"Wy, it's not just a hat." Peyton huffed, glaring at her eldest cousin as if she expected the 11 year old to know that without telling.

"Sweetie, I think you have to tell him what it is. I don't think he knows." Phoebe hints as Piper walks in looking pleased while Leo looked guilty.

"Alright, guys, I have to go but I'll be there for your birthday, Chris, I promise." Leo said with a smile, hoping this would make Chris forget about that little moment at the zoo which… it did. "Happy birthday, buddy." Leo said walking over to Wyatt and giving him a hug and kiss. "Bye Piper." Leo said, repeating the process before walking to Chris and giving him a hug.

"Bye bye, Uncle Leo!" Peyton said with a smile before waving at the man and turning her attention back to Wyatt.

Evidently, Leo didn't think that was enough because he lifted Peyton into his arms and threw her into the air a couple times earning him a giggle. "Bye, Peyton." Leo said with a wide grin. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had talked about how close Leo wanted to be with Peyton and concluded that he saw her as the daughter he would never have. And though they believed he didn't really mean it like that, they also saw that whenever Leo disappointed Chris, he would make it up to Peyton.

"Okay, Uncle Leo. You gotta put me down 'cause I gotta tell Wyatt what the hat is 'cause he don't know." Peyton said in a serious tone.

"Oh, really? How about I stick around to listen to the explanation, too?" Leo asked setting the 4 year old to the ground and taking a seat next to Wyatt.

"Okay!" Peyton agreed before turning to Wyatt. "Put it on! You gotta put it on, Wyatt, or it won't work." Peyton said exasperatedly and Wyatt smirked and quickly put the hat on and he was surprised with the hat lifting him off the ground a couple inches then he fell down from under the hat. "You gotta hold it down, Wyatt. Don't you know ANYTHING?" Peyton demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know, Peyton." Wyatt replied before putting the hat back on and holding it down onto his head. Again, he floated up off the ground and when he leaned in a specific direction, he would slowly move that way, too.

"It lets you fly!" Peyton squealed happily while Chris looked at it in slight jealousy. "But don't worry, Chris, I made you one, too but yours is green 'cause Mommy said something about you and green." Peyton said then realized she told Chris what his present was. "You still gotta look surprised when you open it!" Peyton immediately demanded and Chris grinned before agreeing.

"Thanks, Peyton. That's the best present I ever got." Wyatt said giving the little girl a hug as Leo orbed out discreetly.

"Wait, did she say she MADE it?" Piper asked turning to her younger sister questioningly.

**Next chapter: Enough with Wyatt's birthday! A lot of you guys don't like him, anyway. This time it's Chris's birthday! And it wouldn't be a proper Unchanged Future story if Chris weren't disappointed. But I guess you'll just have to wait for me to write it then post it. Too bad.**

**Yes, I do quite enjoy writing parts where little Peyton is in. She doesn't fail to put a smile on people's faces. I remember my teacher talking about archetypes and foils and comic relief in every story and I remember telling her that the authors probably never INTENDED on giving all their stories a theme or something. And I, personally, don't think about it, either when I write these stories but I did intend on making Peyton the comic relief of this story!**


End file.
